Aquila/Supports
Aquila and Angel C Support *'Aquila': Mom? *'Angel': Yes, Sweetie? *'Aquila': (bites lip) Do you…do you think that I will ever be as good as you and Dad? *'Angel': Of course you will be. What makes you think you won’t? *'Aquila': Well, look at you guys! I can’t help but feel intimidated, especially in the future during the war... *'Angel': Never feel intimidated by us, any of us. Do you hear? *'Aquila': Yes ma’am…I just get the feeling sometimes. *'Angel': That’s nothing you have to do here, alright? *'Aquila': (nods) Okay. Do you think that the other parents will like me? *'Angel': They better love you. But honestly, it doesn’t matter what they think because Ash, your father, and I love you. *'Aquila': (smiles) And I love you all too. *'Angel': Let’s have a mother and daughter moment by taking a ride in the air. *'Aquila': (smiles wide) Let’s do that. *'Angel': Last one to the water has to pay for dinner! *'Aquila': You’re on! B Support *'Angel': I noticed you love to ride your Pegasus a lot. *'Aquila': I do. I just love the feel of the wind against my face. *'Angel': That’s something I can completely agree with. *'Aquila': (smiles) I know. You’ve told me a story once before about your rides. *'Angel': I have? (clears throat) Well then. I guess there’s no need to repeat it. *'Aquila': No, no. I love hearing about your stories. They helped me sleep at night. *'Angel': Oh in that case, do you wanna hear one now? *'Aquila': I wouldn’t mind one… *'Angel': Alright, here goes. There was this time I was younger, sick, and stubborn-- *'Aquila': I’m sorry to interrupt you, but you’ve told me that one. *'Angel': Oh okay… one time I was riding home by myself when-- *'Aquila': You’ve told me that one too (giggles). *'Angel': What about the time I found this dog and-- *'Aquila': He sniffed and held on to Marcella because he thought she was a dog at first. *'Angel': Okay…Um…what haven’t I given you a story on. *'Aquila': Well…I don’t know? Tell me the story about how you met your friends again. *'Angel': Let’s go inside, and I’ll tell you all about it…all over again apparently. *'Aquila': (smiles and nods) Yes ma’am. A Support *'Aquila': Mom? *'Angel': Yes, dear? *'Aquila': Why did you leave Auntie Lydia? *'Angel': W-What? *'Aquila': In your story about how you met your friends. You always told us that it happened after you left Auntie Lydia. *'Angel': I...I had no choice. *'Aquila': Would you leave us if you had no choice? *'Angel': No! How could you ask that? I love you and my friends dearly and could never leave you. *'Aquila': Yet you left your sister. *'Angel': *frown* She forced me to leave! You wouldn't be here if I had stayed. *'Aquila': I’m sorry Momma. I didn't mean to-- *'Angel': It's alright, Aquila. You're curious and you asked a question. No harm done. *'Aquila': But Mom-- *'Angel': It's fine , Aquila! *'Aquila': ... *'Angel': … *'Aquila': Mom? *'Angel': Yes, dear? *'Aquila': Can you tell me the story of yours and Dad’s wedding? *'Angel': I'll retell that story as we ride to the beach. *'Aquila': Promise? *'Angel': *smile* Always. Aquila and Heroi C Support *'Heroi': Aquila! Hey! What's going on? *'Aquila': Erm (looks around) not much. Did you need something, Dad? *'Heroi': I don't need anything. I just figured I should talk to my daughter. I didn't get a chance to know you like my future self, so I thought maybe we should do some things together to bond! *'Aquila': Oh! Okay then. What did you have in mind? *'Heroi': Uh... Do you have anything you like to do? *'Aquila': Uhhh...I like to fly? *'Heroi': (winces) Anything else? Like cleaning weapons, cooking, training... *'Aquila': Heh...I usually just fly...but we can totally do different things to bond! *'Heroi': Hmmm... How about we bond through training? I could teach you several techniques for fighting. Things that your brother don't know. *'Aquila': Alright...we do have the same kind of weapon don't we? *'Heroi': (nods) But that doesn't matter. Trust me, your father knows what he's doing. *'Aquila': You sure? (Shakes her head) Never mind that...I trust you. *'Heroi': Thank you. I'm excited to train you! How about we meet back here later on and I can start teaching? *'Aquila': (nods) That sounds fine, Dad. I'll bring my A-game. *'Heroi': And I will be too! I'm excited for this opportunity, Aquila. *'Aquila': As am I, Dad. It's...interesting to do something with you for a change. *'Heroi': (grins) I'm glad you are! I was worried you might be against the idea. *'Aquila': Heh, right...well I'm not! *'Heroi': That's good. Aquila and Ash C Support *'Ash': Hey, sis! What's up? *'Aquila': I wasn't doing anything I swear! *'Ash': Right, right. Well stop whatever boring thing you were doing and rejoice! You haven't even hired on by the Amazing Ash as an assistant! *'Aquila':...you're kidding right? Never mind, what do you need from me 'Oh Amazing One?' *'Ash': You mean "Most Amazing." And I need your help with a magic show. There's a girl here that seems really interested so I need to impress her! But the trick I'm going to do requires a second person. *'Aquila': Of course is for a girl...alright, alright as long as I come out of this in one piece. *Ash: I knew you'd agree! Here's your uniform! her a dress covered in fake gems *'Aquila': Erm... dress you didn't steal this did you? *'Ash': his hand That's beside the point. Besides every magic show needs a... (looks her over) a girl as an assistant. *'Aquila': Are you insulting me when you asked for my help? (waves her hand) Forget I asked, what else do you need me to do? *'Ash': It's pretty easy. I just need you to be in a box during the show. That's all. *'Aquila': Sounds kinda stressful to me. What kind of magic trick is this anyway? *'Ash': Don't worry about it. to walk away Just be there tomorrow ok? Don't be late! *'Aquila': B-But Ash! *sigh* Fine but if I get hurt I'm gonna tell Mom! *'Ash': a distance Don't worry! *'Aquila': *grumble* Now that he's gone, let's get back to setting that trap... B Support *'Ash': (angrily) Sis, what was that for?! All you had to do was sit in the box! *'Aquila': Like hell I was! I didn't trust that thing! *'Ash': It was just a saw! Nothing bad! *'Aquila': A saw is bad, genius! *'Ash': Aquila, trust me! I knew what I was doing? It wouldn't have hurt! *'Aquila': Nope, not going to happen. I do not trust that box. I do not trust that saw. Therefore I do not trust your ability with it. *'Ash': What and you don't trust your older brother? *'Aquila': At this moment, not at all. *'Ash': Jeez that stings. Thank for that. (Shrugs) Its fine anyway. I'll just find a better partner. *'Aquila': Maybe a better act would be nice! *'Ash': Don't blame the act! It was perfect! The entire thing was your fault, remember?! I can't trust you to be my partner. *'Aquila': If I can't blame the act then I should blame you! Since I can't trust you not to kill me with that thing. *'Ash': And I can't trust you to be a good assistant! *'Aquila': Hmph! So be it! *'Ash': Fine! *'Aquila': Fine! *'Ash': Fine! (Leaves) A Support *'Ash': Yo, Sis. *'Aquila': Hey, Ash. *'Ash': Listen... I wanted to apologize . I probably should've told you about the trick beforehand. *'Aquila': I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. *'Ash': Yeah. You could've trusted me a little more, right? I'm your brother I wouldn't try to kill you. *'Aquila': I do trust you! I just...don't trust sharp objects unless they're in my hands. *'Ash': Well it wasn't sharp at all. It was a fake saw. *'Aquila': ...oh. *'Ash': (snickered) You actually thought it was real? *'Aquila': Maybe...I never know with you! *'Ash': (laughs) I can't believe it!! *'Aquila': (scowls) Yes, yes it's completely hilarious. *'Ash': (slowly stops laughing) Well, you weren't in any danger during the trick, little sis. Just wanted to apologize for not telling you, that's all. *'Aquila': Apology accepted, this time. I'll keep in mind you wouldn't use real weapons on me. *'Ash': Of course not! (suddenly looks awkward) So... *'Aquila': (clears throat) So...hug it out? *'Ash': Nah that would be awkward. I was actually going to ask you if you still want to be my assistant? *'Aquila': Right, right. Uhhh well? No one can look better in the dress anyway so I'll still be your assistant. *'Ash': Really?! That's great! *'Aquila': Can't let my big brother down ya know. *'Ash': Thanks! Well I guess I'd better start on my next trick and show, then. *'Aquila': That's alright with me. *'Ash': I'm glad we talked this out, sis! *'Aquila': Heh, me too big brother. Aquila and Justine C Support *'Justine': Tonight's a tranquil night, wouldn't you say, Aquila? *'Aquila': I would definitely say that. Much like our patrols from before...just with less trouble haha. *'Justine': Our patrols in the past, er, future were pretty dangerous. So many times we had to wake everyone to fight off a horde of monsters... *'Aquila': God...the times of that were endless. I'm just glad that it's not as stressful anymore. I was always so afraid I would lose one of you. *'Justine': I dreaded it because, in a world filled with so much loss, you'll lose eventually. That's why I figured out a way to go back and change things. *'Aquila': It was a great idea to do so because we almost lost. So much has changed already, I...I am filled with more peace just being able to fly again and not worry too much of being shot down. *'Justine': Right. While it is peaceful, it makes me worried about how long this peace might last. What if I- What if we fail? *'Aquila': I can't allow that. Not that my word really matters but still. We've gotten this far and there's no way we can fail now. We're closer and stronger than before. We can do this. We can't lose this time. *'Justine': You're right. Maybe I just shouldn't let the pressure get to me. *'Aquila': I agree. Better yet, you should let the pressure go. *'Justine': That's something that I would try if the fate of the world didn't depend on us... *'Aquila': Remember what are friends for? I will help you. *'Justine': All right, Aquila. I'll give it a try. *'Aquila': That's all I ask for. Aquila and Matt C Support *'Aquila': Hey, Matt, you wouldn't happen to have another brush would you? *'Matt': Oh, Aquila, I didn't even realize you were here in the stables. Yes, they're in that brown bag. I have a ton of extras because Caelus likes to chew on them when I'm done grooming him. Woah! No bud, I'm not done yet... *'Aquila': Ha! That sounds exactly like Xyla. She just chewed out my last one, so I appreciate it. I should definitely gather up some more before those teeth takes out another one. *'Matt': Psh, horse teeth are nothing compared to the razor sharp jaws of a wyvern. I'm basically risking my life each time Caelus opens his mouth to let me brush his teeth. *'Aquila': Excuse me? I'm pretty sure my Pegasus' teeth are pretty deadly when it comes to me brushing her teeth or even trying to keep her from trying to get birds. *'Matt': W-well Caelus doesn't even waste his time with birds! Yeah, he's always going after like rabbits and sheep and stuff. I have to remind him that livestock aren't toys. Also his wings are like giant leather battering rams. Sometimes he knocks me over when he gets ready to take flight. *'Aquila': Oh ho so we're going there with wings? Have you seen Xyla's large wings? Where do you think our speed comes from. She's so quick that we have to fly multiple laps just to make up for the time she takes. *'Matt': What Caelus lacks in initial speed he makes up with in brute strength. Plus did I mention he can breath poison? Yeah, poison. That's pretty cool. *'Aquila': Cool as that may be, if Xyla wanted to headbutt something, her horn is pretty damn deadly. That's pretty cool too. *'Matt': Oh yeah? Well...well Caelus can fly! *'Aquila': Oh my god that's so amazing even Xyla can do it! *'Matt': Grrr, wyvern scales are difficult to penetrate with most weapons! *'Aquila': Pfft, as least Pegasus have gorgeous hair. All pure white and black right there. *'Matt': Wyverns come in all sorts of colors, not just blue. And I bet that hair gets everywhere. All scales do are peel off. *'Aquila': Pegasi are more rare and only bond with one rider so that makes them more special and I'd rather have hair falling than scales. They don't look weird. *'Matt': Wyverns form just as deep of bonds with multiple riders because they're friendly, Pegasi only form them with one person because they're stuck-up. *'Aquila': It's not stuck up, it's cautious! Trusting just anyone could cause harm so they have the right idea. *'Matt': Hmph, well I guess we're not going to be reaching an agreement on this anytime soon then will we? *'Aquila': I don't think we will, hmph. *'Matt': Whatever, come on Caelus. Let's get out of here. ...Caelus...come on buddy. We have to try and do one of Father's dramatic exits, you can't take a nap now. Ugh, this isn't over! I'll just storm off with flair by myself. *'Aquila': Tsk tsk just proving my point; and good luck with that exit! You might need it, haha! Aquila and Wylie C Support *'Aquila': Whoops my ba-Wylie, hey! I didn't know you liked to read. Whatcha reading? *'Wylie': Nothing of importance to you. *'Aquila': Oh come on, Wyles. I thought we left the animosity in the past...future...whatever? It must be interesting to have your attention. *'Wylie': Wyles? No one calls me tha- whatever. If you must know, I'm reading a book about the philosophy of the Naga. *'Aquila': Ooo really? Sounds...fun and would take a while to finish. Wanna know what else is fun and time consuming? *'Wylie': I'll humour you. What is fun and time consuming, Aquila? *'Aquila': Taking a trip in the skies on a Pegasus. I want you to take a ride with me. *'Wylie': I'll think about it.... How about no? *'Aquila': Please! The others are off doing other things, and I know...things are still settling for you and I know that it would help if you just let go in the winds! It works for me every time. *'Wylie': It's nice to know that since the others are off doing things, that I'm your choice after everyone else. No. *'Aquila': Ugh that is not what that means and you know it. You won't regret, I promise. *'Wylie': Uh... I'm pretty sure I will. *'Aquila': Have I ever led you wrong before? *'Wylie': Well, you've never led me right. *'Aquila': That time was not my fault! Your hair grew back. *sigh* Please come ride with me, the view is amazing up there. *'Wylie': I will do it. On the one condition that I can bring my book with us. *'Aquila': You've got a deal. Let's go. B Support *'Wylie': Aquilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'Aquila': Oh, um, hey Wyles. *'Wylie': Aquila. I'm boreeeeeeeeed. Come on an adventure with me. *'Aquila': Is this payback for having you ride with me? *'Wylie': No! I actually... wanna go again. *'Aquila': R-Really? *'Wylie': Yeah! Quacks won't give me my book back, so... *'Aquila': Oh..erm...did you try to take it away from him? *'Wylie': I mean, I was gonna, but... How can you say no to that face? Besides, if I tried, he would fuck me up. *'Aquila': Quacks does give off that killer vibe...Um what kind of adventure are we talking about here? *'Wylie': Any adventure! An adventure! Anything you want! Not like... a date though. I mean, unless you wanna bu- *'Aquila': W-What?! A dat- Um that's not what I- I mean I would like- groans screw it. Let's go on another adventure. *'Wylie': I mean, alright, but.... eyebrows Is it a date? *'Aquila': N-Nooo... *'Wylie': Why nottttt? *'Aquila': Is that proper? *'Wylie': What do you mean? *'Aquila': If we went on a date. Is that proper? *'Wylie': Well, why wouldn't it be? *'Aquila': I don't know how things work around here. *'Wylie': Well, look around you. My parents were together. Chase and Kody are together. *'Aquila': I know that. I meant in this town in general. *'Wylie': I don't know, man. But why should we care? *'Aquila': Because...we...nevermind. Let's go on our date . *'Wylie': Our date?! gasp *'Aquila': Well yes, if you're still wanting to that is. *'Wylie': Of course! Let's go! A Support *'Aquila': Well that was... *'Wylie': It was fun! *'Aquila': I agree, that was fun. Different, but fun. *'Wylie': Yeah. I mean, it was. a good... date. *'Aquila': Date, heh. Who would have thought that we'd go on a date. *'Wylie': I know! It's like... crazy! *'Aquila': I don't mind it though. I know you don't show your emotions often, but I'm glad I am one of the few to see them. *'Wylie': Pshhh.... You don't see my emotions. *'Aquila': Oh yes I do *'Wylie': Suuuure you do. *'Aquila': Of course I do! *'Wylie': Oh yeah? Like when? *'Aquila': I saw a blush during that date we just had. *'Wylie': I've never blushed a day in my life. *'Aquila': Pffft, I know what I saw. *'Wylie': Shut up! I don't! *'Aquila': Oh really? Prove it. *'Wylie': How can I prove that I don't blush? I'm not blushing right now! *'Aquila': I'll do something that could make you blush and we'll see what you do. *'Wylie': Uh... fine. *'Aquila': You're not scared are you? *'Wylie': Pff... scared. Not me. *'Aquila': Are you sure? *'Wylie': Yep. *'Aquila': We'll see about that *'Wylie': Fine, make me blush, then. *'Aquila': Don't worry I will. *'Wylie': Uh, what's the delay? Do it. *'Aquila': (kisses Wylie's cheek) *'Wylie': (freezes, blushes, eyes wide open) *'Aquila': (clears throat) I win. *'Wylie': ... Category:FERP Category:Supports